Demigods go to Hogwarts
by Skydancer8
Summary: The 7, Nico, Reyna and Thalia set off on a mission to protect The Golden Trio from danger. They disguise themselves as American exchange wizards and go to Hogwarts. They try hard to fit in with their ADHD & dyslexia while trying to keep their powers under control. Will they succeed in their dangerous quest that might expose their identities? Will the wizards identify the demigods?
1. Chapter 1

**All Heroes of Olympus characters belong to the one and only Rick Riordan. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling. This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Set after the war with Gaea (In this fanfic, Leo survives) and before Deathly Hollows.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

"Where are those bloody Americans?" Ron asked. I had to agree. Me, Ron, Hermione and the Weasley's were waiting for those American exchange students at the Weasley's house. We'd been waiting for half an hour an everyone was becoming impatient.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash and about 10 kids appeared out of nowhere. Most of them wore purple and orange T-shirts with faded letters.

"How are…"Mrs. Weasley began but was interrupted by a boy with elfish features.

"Hi, I'm Leo Valdez. I'd continue my introduction but I must ask, Where the Hades is the _toilet?_"

I was a bit confused but pointed towards the toilet. He ran and slammed the door. I almost swore I could see fire coming out of his hair though that would be ridiculous. Everyone winced as sounds of puking were heard from the toilet. At last, he came out, looking very refreshed.

"Next time, tell Iris to transport us using another method. That was an insane ride!" he gasped. He sat down heavily on the sofa and the Weasley's ushered the others to follow.

I quickly scanned the new group. There was a girl with Asian skin and brown choppy hair grasping the hand of a blond dude with electric blue eyes. Another girl with short punk-styled hair and had the same eyes as the boy. They were probably related. A sumo-built guy with close cropped black hair smiled shyly at a dark skinned girl with unusual golden eyes. Beside them, a girl with messy blonde hair and grey eyes had her arm around the shoulders of a black haired boy with sea green eyes. Actually, he looked a lot like me but minus the glasses and scar. A boy with black clothes sat a little apart from the others looking quite uncomfortable.

"I'm Mrs. Weasley These are my children, Ron, Ginny and-" Mrs. Weasley said.

" I'm Fred. He's George. We're twins.!" Fred yelled

I thought I heard the blonde girl whisper _Stoll Twins_ though I wasn't sure. "This is Hermione and Harry"

I waited for them to ask questions or gasp in surprise. Instead, they shared a _look_ that I didn't understand. The blond girl spoke up. Her voice was mature and serious.

"We'll introduce ourselves. I'm Annabeth Chase" She said.

"I'm Hazel Levesque and this is Frank" The dark skinned girl said, pointing towards the chubby guy.

"Hi, I'm Piper and this is Jason and Thalia. They're brother and sister." The choppy haired girl said. The blonde dude and punk girl waved.

"I'm Percy Jackson. This is Nico di Angelo." My lookalike said, nodding towards the emo boy. The boy grunted in greeting, not making eye contact.

"AND I-" Leo stood up. "-AM LEO VALDEZ. ALL DA LADIES LOVE LEO!"

Hermione giggled a bit. I noticed Ron glare at Leo. We sat awkwardly for a moment before shaking hands.

"So," Mrs. Weasley took out a piece of paper. "You're all going to Hogwarts."

"Wait, Hogwarts?" Thalia asked, smiling. We all nodded. The Americans broke out laughing their heads off. Leo doubled over and rolled on the floor.

"Hogwarts? Pig skin!" He yelled and laughed harder.

"You named your school after Pig Pimples?" Annabeth laughed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Boar zits!" Jason said. The laughter increased.

I could hear water somewhere in the pipes and thunder outside. I looked out of the window but the sky was clear and the Sun was shining brightly.

After everyone, almost everyone, calmed down, we continued. The boys shared and Ron's room upstairs and the girl shared a room with Ginny and Hermione. Ron was scheduled to sleep in my room.

"Are you guys from a wizard school in America?" Hermione asked.

"We're from…στρατόπεδο ετεροθαλείς." Annabeth said in some weird language. "Our first headmaster was Greek."

"It's true" Piper said. I found myself believing her.

"Got your wands?" I asked.

They pulled out theirs and i could see their eyes twinkle as if wands were the best weapons in the universe.

"Books?"

"Upstairs. In our bags by _Magic_!" Percy said and the others grinned.

"It's settled." Mrs. Weasley said. "All of you will be Sorted tomorrow."

"Time to eat" Ron said excitedly. "Let's go."

The guests nodded fast. They must have skipped dinner considering how late it was . I led them to the table and Mrs. Weasley placed a charm on the table. It grew twice its length and the chairs doubled.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Chiron couldn't have chosen a better quest group. After the emergency call from a guy named Dumbledore who looked a thousand years old, we were set on a quest to save the Golden Trio. Actually, we were supposed to protect Harry, who looks a lot like me. The nerdy and more serious type of me.

So there I was, sitting awkwardly around a table that had expanded before my eyes. I doubted the Hephaestus Cabin could make a table like that. Not judging their abilities. Hecate had given us wands blessed with magic. All I could see was a scrawny piece of stick.

"So," Annabeth started. "How's this wizard school, Hogwarts?" I could see my friends struggling not to laugh.

"It's awesome!" One of the twins yelled.

"Especially with professor Dumbledore as the headmaster" The other one said.

"I like DADA"

"Nah, Care of Magical Creatures is the best!"

"Boys" Mrs. Weasley said sternly. They faltered and I grinned like an idiot. She was so like my Mum.

"Hogwarts is the best wizard school." Hermione bragged. "It has moving stairs and cool dorms. The foods are tasty and the subjects are very interesting."

"Boring" Ron corrected. Hermione glared.

Mrs. Weasley bought a platter of food and placed it on the table. Nothing was blue. I sighed but my stomach growled, eager to be fed. We dug into roasted potato, peas and chicken. Beside me, Leo nudged my arm. He held out a ball of fire in his hand. I nudged Annabeth who nudged Piper who nudged Jason who nudged Reyna who nudged Hazel who nudged Frank who tapped Nico lightly on the shoulder. We needed a diversion. Leo stood up and said in an obvious tone

"I need to go to the bathroom" He walked behind us and placed his hand in between our seats as fast as he could without being noticed. Thank gods he was small for his age. I quickly whispered _Poseidon_ and threw in part of my chicken. The others did the same.

What happened next was my fault. I knew I shouldn't have asked but it just happened.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I asked. She turned. "In your opinion, are sea disasters worse than sky disasters or are sky disasters worse?"

I'm such a Seaweed brain. Jason and Thalia leaned forward eagerly and the others face palmed. Annabeth kicked my legs and I grunted.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said. "If you fell from the sky, your death would be short and quick. Drowning though..." She shuddered. "I guess sea disasters are worse."

"Yes!" I said, a little too loudly. Everyone stared. "Me, Jason and Thalia made a bet. I went for sea. They went for sky." Big save.

Outside, thunder boomed and the winds howled. My first thought was _Uh oh_. My second was _Gah!_

Why? A lightning happened to zap a tree nearby the house and set it ablaze. Mrs. WeaSley cried out in horror and the Demigods and I ran out side. Should I say a plan forms in my mind when I'm in danger. I took a bucket from the front of the house and filled it with water from my hand. I threw the bucket and doused the tree with water. As the water flew in mid air, I made it spread like an umbrella around the tree.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Wandless magic is very hard to do!"

I showed her the bucket and she sighed. The others walked back in but Annabeth stayed beside me. She judo flipped me and helped me up. I winced but smiled.

"Sea disasters are better!" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes, it causes a whole lot of disasters" She replied giving me a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and share your ideas. I'd really appreciate it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**PJ characters belong to Rick Riordan and HP characters belong to J.K Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Jason POV (Skip to dream)<strong>

That night, I dreamed of my father.

_"Hello my son" Zeus, I was sure it was Zues ,said. "You must destroy the wall placed between Wizards and Demigods. You must cease the fire of rage when the wizards find out who you really are."_

_"But Dad-" I started._

_"Do it! You have my blessing and every demigod has their parents blessing"_

I was about to respond when a piercing shriek awakened me from my dreams. I sat straight up and glance behind me. A skeleton charged and I flicked my coin. It turned into an imperial gold sword, newly made by the Cyclops. I ran to the door and shut it tightly. when I looked back, a whole army of skeletons surrounded me like a bone cage.

I looked around and saw Nico struggling in his sleep.

"WAKE UP NICO!" I yelled.

"He might kill me!" Frank whimpered, raising his bow.

"He's gonna kill all of us!"I yelled.

"What's going on?" I heard Ginny yell.

"Nothing! Just...er...Frank struggling to put his underwear on!" Leo yelled

"Hey!" Frank said. "That's not very nice!"

"Shut up and wake Nico!" I said, fending of skeletons.

Frank morphed into a bear and nudged rolled Nico over. Nico's eyes snapped open and shadow shot from around him. We slammed into the wall with a pile of crumbling bones. Nico sat up, rubbing his head.

"What happened?" He asked innocently.

"Skeletons...nightmare...fight" I gasped, taking heaving breaths.

He seemed to get the idea and apologized. I turned my sword back into a unlocked the room. The others were there, and burst into our room

"What's the problem?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Frank was struggling to change his underpants and fell on Nico. He cried out and woke up Jason who accidentally zapped me with lightning from his wand." Leo said quickly. I took out my wand that Hecate gave me from my back pocket and pretended to act guilty.

Mrs. Weasley's worry lines disappeared. A moan from behind me caused me too jump. There was Percy, sleeping peacefully on his bed. I groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I really couldn't believe my boyfriend just slept through all that havoc. I knew that Leo was lying but decided I didn't want to know.

"Who's gonna wake him?" Leo asked. Ron stepped forward.

"Percy?" He gently shook him. Percy didn't even move. "Percy!" He mumbled. "**PERCY!**" No reaction.

"**WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD**" The twins yelled. Still no movement.

"**OI, KELP HEAD. WAKE UP!**" Thalia shouted in his ear. He mumbled and turned.

Harry looked at him as if not believing he's still asleep. "All together?"

Everyone nodded.

**"WAKE UP!"** Everyone yelled at the top of our voices. He mumbled and turned over and began to snore.

Everyone's jaws fell agape.

"I know what to do" Nico said, stepping forward. "Percy, there's blue pancakes downstairs!"

Percy immediately sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Blue pancakes?"

"I'll make them." Mrs. Weasley said and we smiled gratefully. She ran downstairs and a few seconds later, the smell of pancakes wafted from the kitchen.

"Morning Seaweed Brain. Time to go to Hogwarts!" I said sweetly.

"I'll meet you downstairs in five."

"Seconds?"

"Minutes wise girl."

I laughed. I went out of the room to let the boys change. Today was going to be very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

Kelp head? Seaweed brain? Was Percy some kind of algae addict or what. I dismissed the thought and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was there, cooking up some blue pancakes. I took my seat and begun eating.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley suddenly said. "Be careful. If You-Know-Who is really alive, if he murdered Cedric as easily as you said, be careful"

I nodded and dripped syrup onto my blue pancakes. "I wish Cedric was alive. He'd be able to back me up."

I remembered the time when I had fainted at the sight of Dementors at a quidditch match against Hufflepuff. He had wanted a rematch. Then, when I was hopelessly lost with my golden egg, he had actually told me how to unlock it's hidden message. I sighed.

"Blue pancakes!" Percy, Annabeth and Leo yelled and ran to the table. Before digging in, they shared one private _look_.

They started digging in using a fork and knife. Percy used so much syrup, he though the pancakes would melt into goo.

"Oops." Annabeth said dropping her knife. "I'll get it!" They chorused and dived under the table. I thought they were whispering something under the table but ignored it. Later, Annabeth and Percy rose from under the table just as the others came in. Ginny, Hermione and the Weasley's took their seats. Suddenly, Hazel tripped and fell. Piper, Frank, Nico,Reyna and Thalia dived under too help her.

"What are they whispering?" Hermione asked.

"Comforting words!" Piper said from under the table. I found myself wanting to believe her again. Seriously, that girl had a way with words.

All of them rose and started eating.

"What happened to your pancakes, Kelp Head?" Thalia asked.

"Shut up, Pinecone face. My pancakes can't drown." Percy replied.

"Yeah, right" Nico said, taking a tiny bite from his pancake. Then, he burped. "I'm full"

"You are not full, Death Breath" Thalia said. "You barely had a bite. I order you, as someone higher rank, to finish your pancake."

Nico muttered something about skeletons under his breath and started tearing tiny bits of pancake and popping them into his mouth.

When we finished, Mrs. Weasley stood up. "You all need to catch the train. Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Feel free to share your ideas.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**At last, some action. BTW, Hecate made them look 15 years old to match Harry's age.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

"We are what?" I asked for the dozenth time.

"You are going to run through that wall to reach the platform" Hermione said, growing annoyed. "It won't hit you."

"There are a few things I've learned in my life. 1. Walls are solid. 2. Don't trust hot chicks" I said, shaking my head fast.

"Watch them" Mrs. Weasley said. "George, you first."

"Mum, I'm Fred. Hoe could you not know your own son?" One of the twins said.

"Sorry honey, Go on, Fred" Mrs. Weasley said, planting a kiss on her son's cheek. Hot envy boiled in my stomach.

"Actually," Th etwin said, scraping his foot on the floor like a bull. "I'm really George." He ran towards the wall.

All Demigods flinched and waited for the impact. It never came. Instead, he went straight through the wall.

"Who's next?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry, Fred, Ginny, Hermione and Ron ran into the wall and disappeared.

"Me and Annabeth next" Percy said. He whispered something, probably a prayer to his father and charged like a bull,pushing his trolley next to Annabeth's.

"Us too" Jason and Piper chorused. They shared a loving gaze and walked into the wall like fashion models. Petty Fashionable people.

Hazel and Frank went next. Hazel sat on her trolley that she shared with Frank. They disappeared through the wall.

Reyna and Nico went side by side like siblings through the wall confidently. That left me with Pinecone face.

"Let's go" Thalia said and grasped my hand. A blush crept up my cheeks. I half ran half getting dragged through the wall. The first thing I realized was darkness. The next thing was light. I opened my eyes and gasped as a scarlet train stopped next to the platform.

"Fire boy, over here!" Hazel yelled, loading her thing in a compartment.

"We'll be leaving" I said to Mrs. Weasley. She hugged me and tears formed in my eyes.

"You are like my Mum. She was very nice to me" I said, burying my head in her clothes. She realized what the _was_ meant and stroked back my curly hair.

"Be a good boy" She said in a loving mothers voice. I nodded and went over to my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV<strong>

I sat next to Piper in a compartment. Beside her was Nico and beside me was Reyna. In front was Harry, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia. Frank, Leo and Hazel had made friends in a compartment next to ours.

"Hermione and Ron are prefects" Harry explained. I nodded but realized the faint look of jealousy on his face.

"Hey Potter" A men voice said at the door. We looked up and saw a boy with slick blonde hair and a sneer on his face blocking the door. A prefect badge shone on his clothes. Two giant kids stood behind him like bodyguards. He reminded me of Octavian and I immediately hated him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and this is Goyle" He gestured towards the two big kids. "I have a rich family and I was hoping we could be friends. No need to share a compartment with Potty here. He's from a Muggle family"

Hecate had told us Muggles were actually humans and were often looked down upon by wizards. I clenched my fists.

"Look," Percy said in a polite voice. He fixed Draco with his 'wolf stare' that seemed to say 'No matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse'. "We are being taken care of perfectly. I think I can pick out my friends correctly thank you"

Draco sneered. "He lives with Muggles. He's friends with a Mudblood and a traitor to our kind"

"Don't call Hermione Mudblood." Harry yelled.

I guess Mudblood was an insult. Percy must have thought that too. He stood up at the same time I did. Our ADHD kicked and we sent Draco's two bodyguards flying into a wall, knocked unconscious. Draco was fastened on the wall by Annabeth, Thalia and Piper.

"You scumbags. Your family are weaklings. Cowards. That's why you are going on an exchange. Your family has no need to take care of you." Draco spat. That hit a soft part in Percy. His fatal flaw was indeed loyalty and I knew he wouldn't want anyone insulting his family.

"Look, here Draco." He hissed. "I will not have people taunting or mocking my friend, do you hear me? Or you'll have you teeth stuck in your throat."

With that, the girls released him and he went running to the prefect place. Percy sat down and his face calmed.

"So, when do we get there?" His face was perfectly innocent as if nothing had happened. Maybe going to Tartarus had changed him after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

"We're almost there" Hermione said, peeking into our compartment. "Wear you robes. Your suitcase will be automatically brought to your dorms after Sorting"

I wore my robes. Yuck, I looked to sophisticated and they were too big. I'd be stumbling around like an idiot if a monster came.

"Here." I helped Percy wear his tie and we were off the train.

"Now, where do we - _Poseidon's Underpants! _" Percy exclaimed. I looked behind me and a giant stood over me , his beard long and scruffy. I saw Percy take out his ballpoint pen Riptide and Jason take out his coin.

"What are you?" Nico asked, his voice eerie.

"I'm half giant if ye' must know. My brothers ain't nice if ye tried to meet 'em. Got a' job 'ere at 'ogwarts. Nice Creatures they have."

Percy and Jason placed their weapons back into their pockets.

"First years and exchange students, follow me and try do keep up will 'ye?"

I followed the giant, Hagrid, Harry told me and he led us to a bunch of boats

"Get on and it will move. 'ogwarts right 'round the corner."

"You'd better not be getting any idea's, Kelp Head" Thalia said as she, Percy, Annabeth and Nico sat in a boat.

"I'm ADHD. What do you expect?" Percy joked.

"I expect to be drenched" I replied.

"Go!" Hagrid said as we took off. The first few seconds were okay. Calmly gliding us towards a cliff. Then the ADHD kicked in. I kept tapping my feet and Thalia played with her hair. Nico crumpled his robes and Percy swished his hand around in the water.

As we turned a corner, I gasped at the sight of Hogwarts. It was shining with beauty. I scanned the shape, the texture and build. Add a little more glow and designs and it would almost be mini Olympus.

"I can't stand this" Percy muttered and a sprinkle of water popped out of the river and drenched every single kid. I sighed and touched Percy along with Thalia and Nico. We became dry. Unfortunate for the others though.

As we landed, I could see some people wringing their robes to squeeze the water out of them. The ones on Percy's boat though were pretty much dry.

Hagrid took out an umbrella and yelled something. All of the students became dry.

"First years at the front let's go!"

He led us towards the castle and knocked the door.

"First years" He mumbled. The door opened and an old lady ushered us inside. She told the seniors to take their places at the main hall where the sorting would begin.

"First years will be sorted into 4 categories and the exchange students will go after. Now, walk to the hall in a neat and civilized manner"

We walked into a hall and saw everyone staring at us. An old man, probably Dumbledore stood on a stage.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts. The best wizard academy in the whole world. Let us not wait, bring out the Sorting hat. May the Sorting begin!"

Professor McGonagall placed a stool on the platform and took out a list of names.

I gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen in the sorting? Will all achieve what they want? Find out...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's the 4th Chapter. Thanks to all followers and I hope you all enjoy reading. All PJO character belong too Rick Riordan and all HP characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

One by one the first year students were called to sit on the stool and too put on that old hat. I bet it smelled like old moldy socks.

'Garret, Valerie' **RAVENCLAW!**

'McMuffin, George' **SLYTHERIN!**

Soon, all first years had finished being sorted and Dumbledore took the stage once again.

"10 exchange students from America are here to learn with you. They will be sorted and placed in their teams. I want everyone to be friendly too them, not too friendly, just polite and don't make them angry" He said.

Dumbledore sat down and yelled **LET THE SORTING BEGIN ONCE MORE!**

"Chase, Annabeth"

Annabeth walked onto the platform confidently. The hat moved around and it's mouth moved a little. I could see Annabeth's lips move too. It took about 10 seconds when the hat yelled **THERE IS ONLY ONE PLACE FOR BRAINS LIKE HERS.****RAVENCLAW!**

The Ravenclaws cheered harder than before. Annabeth was the brains in group. Of course she would be in Ravenclaw.

"Grace, Thalia"

"Just Thalia. Forget the Grace." Thalia said, stomping up to the stool. She sat down heavily and waited. The hat took a little longer to decide but yelled **BOTH LOYAL AND COURAGEOUS. ****GRIFFINDOR!**

The Griffindors stomped their feet and cheered loudly. I closed my ears.

"Allerano, Reyna"

I saw Reyna flinch at her last name but she walked up the steps confidently like a good leader she was. The hat spoke a few things too her and she answered, though I couldn't hear a thing.

**GREAT LEADER AND SMART TOO! RAVENCLAW!**

The Ravenclaws cheered once more and I heard someone whisper "They are getting the pretty ones"

"McLean, Piper"

I heard someone yell "Tristan McLean!" and the girls sighed dreamily. Jason gritted his teeth. The hat smiled and after a few second, it shouted

**Beauty and Brains! Ravenclaw!**

The Ravenclaws kept cheering as Piper sat next to them. Jason sucked in his breath and I gave him a nudge. The Ravenclaws had two new very very clever girls on their team.

"Levesque, Hazel"

Hazel walked shyly up to the platform and sat. It was about 5 seconds when the hat screamed **LOYAL AND CARING! HUFFLEPUFF!**

The Hufflepuffs broke into claps and whistles. Frank growled under his breath as a boy gave her a hi-5 her as she passed.

"Zhang, Frank"

Frank took big steps and reached the platform in seconds. He looked a little nervous but a few girls were whispering about his abs.

**LOYAL TO THE VERY END! HUFFLEPUFF!**

Hazel ran to him and gave him a giant bear hug. She accompanied him to a seat and I saw Frank's face turn bright red.

"Di Angelo, Nico"

Nico took his time to climb the stairs. Around us, ghosts appeared and bowed respectfully. The students were bit confused and I had the urge too shoo away the ghosts.

The hat took it's time. 30 seconds. A minute.

"Is this thing alive?" Nico asked when the hat yelled

**PAIN AND SUFFERING! GET HIM OF MEEEEE! SLYTHERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!**

Then the hat literally fainted. Professor McGonagall said an enchantment and the hat awoke with a startled cry.

"Valdez, Leo"

Leo walked/jumped/skipped to the platform and sat down. His toes tapped the floor continuously as he waited and waited.

**NEVER BREAKS HIS PROMISES AND SURVIVED...**Leo whispered something urgently**...GRIFFINDOR!**

The Griffindors burst into cheers as Leo sat down next to Ron and Thalia.

"Grace, Jason"

Jason walked like a model to the platform. He radiated a confident aura and the girls swooned.

He sat on the stool and the hat dropped onto his head. Three seconds past and the hat screamed

**SUCH BRAVERY AND COURAGE! GRYFFINDOR!**

Jason chuckled and sat beside Thalia and leaned over and whispered something to Piper.

"Jackson, Perseus"

"Don't call me that. I'm Percy" I mumbled and sat on the too short stool.

The hat lowered onto my head. In a split second, it screamed at the top of it's voice

**BRAVER THAN A DRAGON! GRYFFINDOR!**

The hall was quiet. Then the Gryffindors cheered louder than ever.

"No one had been sorted that fast!" Someone said.

"I bet 50 Galleons he's fit to become Harry's partner!" Another person yelled.

The cheer lasted longer than expected. Even when I had taken my seat, the cheer hadn't died down.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass with a spoon.

"And so starts a new year. The Forbidden forest is, of course, forbidden. No student is to enter without permission. Now, let the feast begin!"

He waved his wand and food appeared out o nowhere.

Mt stomach rumbled at the sight of food and we dug in.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

"Look at him. How many stomachs does he have?" Ron said pointing to Percy who had every single type of food on his plate. He dug in as if it would disappear on sight.

"I'm jealous. He eats that much but doesn't get fat" Hermione complained.

I watched as a boy tried to whisper something to Thalia. She responded by slapping him in the face and snarling.

"So, what do you do at your old school?" I asked Jason.

His forehead wrinkled as if he were thinking something, then he relaxed.

"We train not only to use magic, but to fight. You never now if you get disarmed in battle"

It seemed logical so I turned away and looked at Nico.

He was nibbling a piece of pizza while listening to one of Draco's blubbers. He didn't seem quite impressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico POV<strong>

That Draco dude was making my anger rise.

"I have a broom better than a Firebolt. My Dad agreed to buy some for the quidditch team. He also told me about a wonderful lady that will be teaching DADA. She's nice to Pure-Bloods but she hates Mudbloods. I can understand why." He bragged.

I felt the need to punch him in the face. Instead, I gritted my teeth and prayed to my father.

"Hey, Emo Kid" He yelled.

I turned to glare at him. He flinched back but talked to me anyway.

"Would you care to join the quidditch team. You'd be an excellent Beater."

"No" I replied with no emotion.

"But-"

"No"

"Competition-"

"No"

"Fine" He said, crossing his arms. "I'll figure out a way to persuade you."

"Beat it before I beat you up" I snarled and he backed away.

The bell sounded and the food disappeared. I heard Percy moan behind me.

"To your dorms. School starts tomorrow!" Dumbledore said cheerfully before departing to his office.

A ghost floated up to me and yelled " Please, King Nico! Don't send us back! Hecate told us to stay so please-"

"Shut it" I said and realized everyone was staring. I looked pleadingly at Piper and she nodded.

"Nico's playing king and rascals with the ghosts. They are good friends of his"

The others nodded dreamily and I stood up to depart to my dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and share your idea's. I'd appreciate it!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, i guess you guys really like my story. Actually, this is my first and I'll have to go to boarding school on 13/1/15. I'll update as much as I can. PJ characters belong to Rick Riordan and HP characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

My first thought when I reached the door? _Why can the paintings move and talk?_

It bothered me that ghosts were wandering here and there. Hades would have a fit when he finds out.

"_Mimbulus Mimbletonia_" Harry said to the fat lady. She smiled and swung open, revealing a room.

"Welcome in and -Oh!" She gasped as she saw us. I nodded reassuringly and mouthed _I won't tell Hades_. She sighed and welcomed us in.

The common room had sofa's in the middle and giant furniture's everywhere. Gold and scarlet curtains hung from the ceiling and a giant lion, the symbol of Griffindor, was everywhere.

"That is the girls room. Over there, the boys" Hermione said. "You both will be sharing a room with Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus."

I nodded along with Jason and said goodbye to Thalia as she went to her room with Hermione.

"I miss Piper" Jason moaned, raking a hand through his hair.

"I miss Wise Girl" I whined.

We went into our room. Forget the princess themed beds in the Aphrodite Cabin. The beds were identical to the ones I imagined Kings slept in. With 4 long poles at each edge and scarlet curtains for privacy. I still missed the sweet smell of sea in the Poseidon Cabin but I guessed the room was good enough.

"This is much better than the Zeus Cabin" Jason whispered in my ear. "No big Hippie Zeus staring me down"

I've been in the Zeus Cabin. It's a wonder how Jason could sleep at all with the thunder booming each minute.

"We're gonna live here for a year." Leo said, smiling. "Enjoy it while you can"

* * *

><p><strong>Piper POV<strong>

I had to admit, the Ravenclaws had style. It almost looked like the Athena Cabin, minus the electric devices.

"Looks comfy" Reyna said, sitting on her bed. "Are you sure this is a school?"

"Yes," Cho said, taking out a book. _Hogwarts, the History**.**_"I didn't believe it when I came here first, either."

I took in the faint scent of lavender. Not too much like in the Aphrodite Cabin, just a faint scent. Just right.

"I love the curtains." I said, pulling them lightly. "I won't have to see anyone sleep at night."

"I'll be reading" Said Annbeth behind the curtain.

"Why do't you just show yourself?" A girl called Luna asked.

"I...um...like privacy." She said in an obvious tone.

I was sure it was because her books were written in ancient Greek. If they found out, their questions might get a little personal.

"It's true" I said, poring as much charmspeak as I could into my voice. "Annabeth hates people looking at her read."

"Oh" The others said dreamily. I sighed and prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Frank's POV<strong>

"This is way better than the Cohorts" I whispered to Hazel.

She nodded and looked around. The walls were draped with curtains with the Hufflepuff symbol on them. It was beautiful. A fire sat at the end of the room and sofa's were there too.

"I think we'll fit in perfectly" Hazel said. "As long as I have no gems popping out anywhere"

"We're here to protect The Golden Trio. But at the same time, let's enjoy ourselves." I said, sitting down on a couch.

"Right" She said, sitting next to me. "As long as we don't stand out, we're fine."

I hoped she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

I hated my room on sight. Not just because green was not my color, but because there were a few signs here and there. Some saying 'Mudbloods are mud'. Some saying 'Pure-bloods should rule!'. The common room was comfy but I instantly reminded myself we were on a mission. No time to sit around.

"We is the room?" I asked a boy.

He pointed towards a door and I stepped in.

The room took me by surprise. It looked like a king had come to stay and died there. The beds were king style with curtains. I sat down heavily and pulled the curtains around me.

"If they find out who I am, I'll be in big trouble" I whispered to myself.

Usually, I hated having people by my side. Now, after going on a quest with Reyna, I could see that friends were the people who would help me, not reject me.

Now I missed them.

Oh well, let's just keep moving forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is a little boring. I was in a rush. Please review, Kay?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing guys. Love you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's POV<strong>

"We have DADA, Care of Magical creatures, Potions and flying today" I said to Percy who was trying hard to tame his shaggy hair with no success.

"Flying?" He spluttered. "His Dad will shoot me out of the sky" He glanced at Jason who was grinning smugly.

"That's last anyway, we have Defense against Dark Arts first."

"Dark arts?" Jason said, his forehead crinkling. "You saying bad wizards are still out there?"

"Yes" Harry replied. "Voldemort. He killed Cedric last year in the Triwizard Tournament"

We had been told about that and nodded.

"You believe me?" He asked.

"Why shouldn't we? Better safe than sorry" Leo said frowning at his baggy pants. He fastened it with his golden belt that looked normal with the Mist.

"Let's go"

* * *

><p>"There you are!" a high pitched girly voice said. "Just on time!"<p>

We took our seats. I saw Piper,Reyna and Annabeth sitting next to each other. The're face was a mask of utter disgust. Actually, everyone was looking at her with disgust.

"I am Professor Umbridge. You're new DADA teacher. You will be learning using the techniques of the Ministry. Now, Books out, keep your wands. Open page 132"

We read and read. I heard Ron mutter _When are we gonna practice._ and Harry reply _We won't_.

Suddenly, Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes dear?" Umbridge said in her girlish voice. I so wanted to punch her.

"Why are we reading instead of practicing?" she asked. Everyone leaned in for an answer.

"Well," Professor Umbridge straightened her pink dress. "Why do we need to practice?There's no need"

Everyone muttered to themselves.

"There is!" Harry yelled standing up. "Lord Voldermort!"

At the sound of Voldermort's name, the room went dark.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, innocently but I could see her eyes drilling holes into Harry.

"I saw him murder Cedric last year with my own eyes. I know what he is capable of"

"There is no proof" Professor Umbridge said, frowning. "He might have been killed by an obstacle in the tournament"

I could feel the tension rise.

"We are here to learn. Not to fight. 10 points from Griffindor. Let's continue"

Thunder boomed outside and the lake overflowed. The temperature rose.I could feel my anger effecting the weather and relaxed. Jason,Leo and Percy did too and the thunder subsided.

"That was weird" Ron said out loud. "I swear I heard thunder outside just now"

"Same" Almost everyone said.

"We'll have to control that" Jason said in a serious voice.

"I wish I could get revenge on that pink toad" Percy grumble.

I smiled. "You will.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

After that outrageous lesson with Professor Pink, I thought Care of Magical Creatures would be better.

"Get over h're lads" Hagrid yelled to the Griffindors and Hufflepuffs. "Nice l'il creatures h're"

I went to the front row with the other along with Frank and Hazel. There, in front of us, were two Pegasi.

"This is a Pegasus. Very tame." Hagrid said. "Who'd like-"

The Pegasi charged at me and the others screamed and backed away. I knew that was going to happen so I just stayed there like an idiot.

They stopped and bowed. _Lord, it's such an honor to meet you here. I'm Warlight an she's Moonlight._

I nodded and telepathically said _I'm not supposed to blow my cover. Act normal_

Thank the gods they understood and returned to Hagrid.

"What did 'ya do?" Hagrid asked stroking his messy beard.

"I...have a way with horses" I said, hoping he bought it. "And things related to them"

"Kay, then" He replied. "Now Pegasus are a rare-"

I backed away to my friends and we silently slipped to the back.

"That was close" I said. "Out of all animals, had to be Pegasi."

"We have to be more careful. No standing out. Try to be as normal s possible" Annabeth said.

"Like we don't know" Leo muttered under his breath.

The rest of the lesson went by quickly and we went to potions.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

When I saw Snape at Potions, my first words were "Hi, Snape!"

I knew that guy. He'd befriended me when I was busy roaming the streets to find Camp Jupiter. Never thought he'd be a professor here. Maybe thta would be a coincidence. Thank goodness he didn't know I was a Demigod.

"Nico!" He yelled and enveloped me in a hug. Now, I keep wondering why I didn't pull back. "You're a student here!"

"Exchange" I replied, smiling.

I went to my seat beside Draco's, I hated him. The Griffindors entered and I knew Snape hated them. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I went over to Thalia and hugged her.

Yes, she swore no boys but she hugged me anyways.

"Snape hates Griffindors so act like friends." I whispered. She nodded and I returned to my seat.

"Class, what is the name of the potion that would kill people on contact?"

My hand shot straight up.

"Nico?"

I guess it was shocking why Snape used my first name. Seriously, Angelo just seemed pretty weird.

"The Deathly Poison." I replied. He nodded.

"20 points to Slytherin" Draco patted me on the back but I slapped it away.

"Now, which type of creature uses this poison?"

Percy, Jason and Thalia's hands shot straight up.

"Yes?" nape asked.

"The Drakons." They chorused.

"The Drakons were giant serpents" Thalia siad

"They sometimes possessed multiple heads or able to breathe fire, but most just spit deadly venom." Percy said

"The Laconian Drakon was one of the most fearsome of all the drakons." Jason finished.

"Good, 20 points too Griffindor" Snape said looking at Nico.

"That's odd. Snape always lectures about not overdoing answers" Draco muttered.

Nico just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV<strong>

Flying? That's just cool.

Flying on a broom? That's just weird.

I've heard about Witches who flew on brooms in kids stories but in real life that was just plain strange.

"I am Madam Hooch. You will be flying on those broomsticks. Mount them and push lightly."

I heard Percy gulp beside me before mounting his broom.

"1,2,3 up"

I pushed lightly and I hovered in the air. Thalia was doing great despite her fear of hights. Unexpectedly, Percy hadn't fallen off yet. A big grin spread across his face.

"Thank's Uncle" He whispered. I guess Zues thought that [Percy deserved a chance to fly.

"Now lean forward and swing the broom slightly to the left or right to move"

I leaned forward and took off. I steered right and went in circles.

"You're doing great" Harry said beside me.

"Look Jason!" Thalia yelled above me.

She and Percy were doing stunts. Rolling, doing loops and racing.

"I'm not just gonna watch that" I said to Harry and took off.

"Let;s turn this subject into a performance!" Percy yelled.

He did loops and Thalia zoomed in between twisting like a screw. I did loops the opposite way so Thalia looked like she was in a tornado.

"Bravo" Madam Hooch yelled.

We touched down. No, we zoomed down and braked at the last second.

"Wonder if the other Exchange students are like this? Maybe a new team..." She wondered off. I was feeling great.

"Guess Zeus blessed us." Percy said, happily. "Flying was awesome!"

"True" Thalia agreed. "Love you Daddy!"

"That's the first. All of our parents blessed us. I guess they shared their blessings with everyone!"

"So I can become smart?" Percy asked.

"Not a chance" Thalia said nudging his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, Back. I'm going to give a short chapter this time. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

We were gathered at the hall for assembly. It took me a while to realize that the Americans were nowhere in sight. Dumbledore walked onto the platform and cleared his throat.

"As you know, the Americans came here yesterday. They forgot to make an entrance to represent their school. So, please welcome, the students from Κατασκήνωση μισό αίμα!"

The doors burst open and Jason came flying in. His windswept hair glowed silver in the light and his eyes looked like they had been sparked with lightning. A soft breeze brushed my cheeks, which was a bit weird since the windows were closed.

Piper and Annabeth were fighting using, were those swords? They moved in a blur but something told me the fight wasn't choreographed. They leaped over tables, parried, rolled with amazing skills. Thalia was at his feet, doing random tricks. It made me feel stupid.

Percy was surfing on a miniature wave. He somersaulted onto a table and Jason flew in front of him. Jason took out a coin while Percy took out a pen. Yes, I mean the 30 cents ballpoint pen that you could get almost anywhere. Jason flicked his coin ad Percy open the pen cap. Both of the objects grew into swords. Jason had a pure gold sword that sparked electricity and Percy's grew into a bronze leaf shaped sword. They parried even faster than the girls and with even more skills.

Frank and Hazel were riding a brown stallion. Frank jumped of just as it leaped over a table and he turned into an eagle and weaved through the wizards. He kept changing form and stunned everyone. Hazel stood up on her horse and leaped onto Frank with a great flip. Frank turned into a lion and gave a great roar that echoed through the room. A shiver ran through my spine.

Leo was with Reyna. Leo burst into flames and set things on fire. Reyna just walked confidently, a strong aura radiated off her and I felt a sudden surge of energy as if I had been drinking Kool-Aid first thing in the morning.

Nico was at the end of the hall. His eyes were closed and his was scrunched up in concentration. Everyone's shadows disappeared and combined to form moving shadows. A bunch of deer ran and birds flew. It was a shadow of Africa.

Percy and Jason leaped onto the platform and stood back to back, their swords near their faces.

Annabeth and Piper parried to the front of the stage and ended with their swords at each others necks. The crowd roared.

Hazel and Frank marched to the platform, the stallion trotting behind them.

Nico grabbed Leo and Reyna and they melted into the shadows. They reappeared on the stage with a wary look.

Jason,Reyna,Hazel and Frank stood to the right. Percy, Annabeth,Leo,Nico and Thalia stood to the left. Their clothes shimmered and each of them suddenly had Armour. They brandished their weapons and charged. Non of them were using wands but their fighting skills were amazing. They made me look stupid.

Jason,Percy and Nico were obviously the strongest. They moved in a blur and struck with such power I could hear a sharp _clang _every second.

The performance ended with all of them in battle positions.

"We are from Κατασκήνωση μισό αίμα! Major in combat and wandless magic." They chorused.

The hall erupted into cheers. Their performance was stunning and amazing. Forget magic, their combat matched our power.

"Jason Grace. Major in wind magic"

"Piper McLean. Major in hypnotizing."

"Reyna Allerano. Major in channeling"

"Frank Zhang. Major in shape shifting"

"Hazel Levesque. Major in summoning"

"Thalia Grace. Major in lightning magic"

"Percy Jackson. Major in water magic"

"Annabeth Chase. Major in study"

"Leo Valdez. Major in FIRE MAGIC! ALL DA-" Leo got slapped on the face by Reyna. He winced as a big hand shaped red mark appeared on his face.

"Nico Di Angelo. Major in shadows"

They bowed as one. Not a friendly, half bow. A formal, serious bow. I started to wonder if their school was like military.

"You will be teaching them wand magic and history. They will teach you combat"

"But were already ready" Ron mumbled "Does he underestimate us?"

"To your question, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said. "You will be needing it more than ever"

Ron ducked his head in shame. The hall grew quieter.

"What's with those faces. Fighting is fun!" Percy said, capping his pen, Wait, Pen?

"True" Jason said, slipping his coin into his pocket. Where were their swords? Shape shifting weapons? Useful.

"We'll categorize you in three different levels. Number 1, Alpha. 2, Beta and 3, Gama" Annabeth said, raising her voice. "Number 4 is Delta where we'll teach you battle strategies instead."

"I want to be in Alpha" I told Hermione and Ron quietly.

"I think Delta is the place for me." Hermione said.

"I'll go for Alpha." Ron said.

We laughed and smiled but I silently wondered, if I was worthy to be in Alpha. I knew wand spells, not fighting. I shook the thought from my head and thought about Beta and Gama.

"Number 2 and 3 are the safest. Learning slowly with more practice." I said, hesitantly.

"You're right" Seamus added. "I'm probably on my way to Gama already"

"You blow things up" Sean argued. "Delta. I'm in Beta then. Not to high. Not to low. Just safe."

"If only-" I sighed. "-I could go to Delta instead. I'm no Ravenclaw."

"You aren't" Hermione said. "You're a Griffindor"

"Please return to your seats." Dumbledore said. The Americans walked down, giving HI-5's and fist bumps. Percy took his place next to mine.

"Happy Belated Birthday!" Percy whispered. I smiled. Maybe they weren't to bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?Hate it? Review and offer some idea's! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all reviewers. Gosh, you guys are making me nervous... Anyway, Happy New Year...Yeah, I know it's too late for that. PJO Characters belong to Rick and HP Characters belong to JK Rowling. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV<strong>

I watched as the wizards entered the training center which had been magically expanded. On one side of the hall were various weapons to choose from. There were combat stations, archery stations, dummies and much more. What I liked was the replica of Camps climbing wall on the far end of the room. The wizards looked around the training center in awe.

"Attention, please gather here in an orderly manner" Reyna's voice carried out far enough for everyone to hear. "All of us will be walking around taking notes. You have a day to impress us before we categorize you into groups.

"Those aiming for Delta, I will be waiting at the holographic war game where you can command armies." Annabeth said.

"If you're injured, quickly report it. No wands and no hurting anyone." Percy said. "Begin now"

Percy and I headed for the sword station and waited. Annabeth,Piper,Hazel,Thalia and Reyna were busy giving the wizards the most suitable weapon for each of them.

"What do you think of the Golden Trio?" I asked Percy, who shrugged with his arms crossed.

"Harry has self confidence but tends to wither at the mention of his family. Ron is a champion at Chess. He's strategic and loyal. Hermione is the brains. She knows what to do and how to achieve what she wants. She's also a bit impulsive" Percy concluded.

"Thank you, Coach Jackson" I mimicked Dumbledore's tone. "You shall pass this test"

"You're welcome Coach Grace." Percy replied. I flinched at my last name.

"Please, don't use that last word"

Percy smiled and nodded. "Look, here they come."

A group of boys came, holding metal swords. They had a satisfied look on their faces. It took me a while to recognize Ron and Harry in the bunch.

"State name and team." I said, holding a clipboard.

"Mathew Hollester, Ravenclaw"

"Trace James, Hufflepuff"

"Garret Uthias, Slytherin"

"Jonathan Kyle, Ravnclaw"

"Harry Potter, Griffindor"

"Ronald Weasley, Griffindor"

etc,etc,etc,etc,etc

"Hold you're sword in various ways until you feel comfortable. They tried from two hands, to one, to overlapping. Ron was a lefty and he held his in left hand.

Percy and I took out our swords and made ourselves comfortable.

"Now, let'd start the action, shall we?" Percy smiled evilly

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

"Centaurs, advance using spears. Soldiers, follow behind" I commanded my army.

"Archers, retreat to the back. Eagles, pick them of one by one" Reyna said.

I never thought that playing a simple war game like this could make me so stressed. Reyna obviously had a commanding aura of a leader. She scanned the army and said in the microphone,

"Archers, ready, and fly!"

The arrows flew like a swarm of bees and sped dangerously towards my army. I watched as my army fell and decreased in number.

"Soldiers, advance with swords." I commanded desperately.

"Army, advance" Reyna said simply. Then I noticed she hadn't said what weapon. She was telling her army to advance with any weapon they wanted while I wanted all of them to use swords.

My army, consisting of Centaurs, soldiers and builders fell like dominoes while Reyna's army of soldiers, archers and eagles advanced mercilessly.

She had won for the 3rd time.

"This is so frustrating!" I yelled.

Reyna raised her eyebrows. "Give up?"

"Never!" I said, determined to win this time.

"Spirit of a true leader" Reyna mumbled along with a few words in another language.

"Argh" Cho yelled as her army fell under the feet of Annabeth's.

"Give up?" Annabeth asked, her voice serious and sly.

"One-more-game" Cho said between gritted teeth.

"Sure" Annabeth said. "Archers, swordsmen, Eagles"

"Soldiers, Giants, Wolves" Cho said. The game flickered to life and they started playing.

"Archers,Soldiers, Eagles" Annabeth said easily. Her eyes held something that seemed o say give-up-already-i-am-superior.

"Let's start" Reyna said. She raised her hand over the board and mountains grew along with a forest. A blank field was in the middle.

"Bring it on" I yelled and the game started.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

That was it. I had the urge to tell Dad about the wandering ghosts that escaped from the Underworld. Since I was always focused on the floor and listening to music, I dismissed the ghosts as glowing wizards.

"This is bad, very very bad" I muttered to myself. "Dad will be furious. I can't..."

"Can't what?" A familiar voice asked behind me. I turned around to find Nicholas, the ghost hovering a few feet above the floor. I was still wearing my hood so I was sure the ghost hadn't recognized me.

"Nicholas," I whispered under my breath. "Return to the Underworld, now"

"Excuse me?" Nick said, shocked. "You have no right"

"I do" I took of my hood and struck my most serious face. I must have looked pretty terrifying because Nick fell onto the floor and started bowing continuously.

"Sorry my King! Most deepest apologies. Please don't send me back"

"What's the racket?" A ghost nearby asked drifting through a wall. All of the other ghosts followed behind him. Judging from the way they looked happy and a little ecstasy, they must have been partying.

"King Nico?" A woman spluttered. "What are you-"

"Return" I replied simply. The other ghosts bowed and asked for forgiveness. I held up my hand and the ghosts were forced to stand.

"Never tell anyone my identity. I want all of you to swear on the River Styx that Hecate made you do this."

They hesitated and then chorused "We promise"

I waited for the thunder to strike them down but none appeared. They were telling the truth.

"Good. Now, here are some jobs-"

* * *

><p><strong>Frank POV<strong>

"Welcome to archery" I yelled over the cries of the wizards. "Aim right and shoot true to achieve your target. I will be taking notes"

I realized that Seamus and Dean was there and focused on them. Dean was having trouble fitting the arrow but Seamus shot almost as precisely as me. It was weird.

"Attention" A voice blared form the speakers. "Those who want to try the climbing wall, it is now open and ready to be used."

"You wanna try?" I asked Dean and Seamus. I had information about them. Seamus had the ability to make anything go BOOM! and Dean had a strong hand. "It's not that hard. Just climb-dodge-hang and pull yourself up."

"Seems like a good deal" Dean agreed.

"Good for you. I doubt I'll make it to half the wall" Seamus admitted.

"You will." I said. "Just make sure you don't get burned by lava"

"Wait what?" They chorused but I had already moved on to other wizards. I knew Dean would nail it. I just knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

"CROUCH, TACKLE, LUNG,STAB,SLASH" I yelled at the top of my voice. They followed my instructions without hesitating. I sensed a few flaws here and there but I instantly corrected them.

"Ron's doing great" I whispered to Jason who was jotting notes on his clipboard.

"Alpha then?"

I nodded.

"Harry?"

I gazed at him. He had self confidence and strong arms. His posture needed correction though but he wasn't that bad.

"Good. Heading towards Alpha" I reported.

Jason kept writing and I kept scanning the group. A low rumble filled the hall as the climbing wall switched on. Leo was busy at the work panels.

"Keep moving?" Jason asked. I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing. Hate it?Like it? Please review ^U^<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Characters belong to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling. I'm going back to boarding school soon so I'll post as much as I can. If not, you guys have to wait for another year. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

I sat at the control panel and waited for people to arrive. The wizards entered the gates and I gave them safety armor.

"This is the climbing wall" I gestured towards it. "I will be sprinkling lava and causing the walls to smash against each other. You guys just have to reach the top."

"What if we lose our grip?" A boy asked timidly.

"My ca...uh...school headmaster doesn't think of that as an option. You climb to the top, you win. You fall you lose" I said simply.

"I'll be there to treat your minor injuries" Piper added. She poured some of her charmspeak and I felt convinced.

"Who's first?" I asked. Dean and Seamus raised their hands along with a muscular boy. Dean took hold of the left while the muscular boy,Griffin, climbed the other. Seamus waited at the side, a look of worry masked his face.

"He'll be okay." Piper reassured Seamus. "I just know it"

"Ready, let's start" I yelled and the machine whizzed to life. Dean took hold of a jutting stone and started to climb. Griffin did the same. The walls moved sideways and Griffin lost grip on his left hand. He swung dangerously but managed to take hold of a stone. He hefted himself up and continued. Dean was making his way up steadily and I decided to have fun.

"Incoming!" I yelled and lava sprinkled down.

"Gah!" Griffin yelled and muttered a colorful ribbon of swears.

Dean swung with one hand before his left hand could get burned. With sudden strength, he pulled himself up with his right hand and gripped and grabbed with his left. It must have taken quite a lot of work to get strong wrists like his. Griffin was struggling with the pain of burns and but Dean was growing stronger by the second.

"Go, Dean!" Seamus yelled a the top of his voice. "Ya Beat that Bully!"

They went into the yellow zone where they could push objects to push their enemy off. Griffin pushed a cylinder and it struck Dean's stomach,hard. Dean grunted but made his way up steadily and pulled on a stone. The place where Griffin's hand was reaching disappeared and Griffin was hanging using one hand,again. With a kick, Dean pushed a stick and it poked painfully into Griffin's, imagine the worse place you could get hit, yup that's the place. Anyway, Griffin fell and landed heavily on a mattress. Dean reached the top and took the flag.

"Ye did it" Seamus cried. "That's me friend up there!"

"That's the spirit!" Piper yelled from the side. "Who want's to challenge Seamus?"

Many hands rose.

"Let's go!" I yelled excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel POV<strong>

"Aim, and throw" I yelled. I demonstrated for the dozenth time.

Ginny walked up to the platform and bent her knees in a throwing stance. The determination in her eyes were unmistakable. I knew she would hit.

And she did.

Her knife sliced the wind and struck the dummies heart perfectly and artificial blood oozed out.

"Great job Ginny!" I yelled and wrote _Ginny Weasley- Alpha- Dagger throwing_

She smiled and took out three knives. Her eyes moved towards three dummies and she had two daggers in her right hand and one in her left. She threw one dagger from her right hand and it crossed to the dummy on her left. Then she threw a dagger from her left hand and it crossed and struck the dummy on her right. She spun once and threw her last dagger and it hit a dummy in the middle. Three bulls eyes. She was incredible.

I walked up to her.

"Have you done this before?" I asked, the clipboard still in my hand, my pen poised.

"I've had enough practice throwing at the twins at home" She replied with a smile and I wrote it down.

"What's your most powerful spell?" I asked.

"Bat bogey and Reducto" She replied.

"Keep going and you'll have no problem beating the seniors." I glanced towards the older wizards throwing and missing the dummies.

"Do we have to do the same things forever?" Ginny asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "No, we'll be asking for reinforcements soon. For them" I nodded towards the failures.

"We want as many wizards battling as possible" I said. "The more people, the bigger fighting chance"

"So it's that soon, huh?" Ginny said.

I looked at her.

"The war with _him_"

"Who? Mr-No-Nose? Yeah, him" I said. I stretched out my arm and Ginny's daggers flew into my hand. I handed them to her.

"More practicing, less talking" I scolded jokingly and continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico POV<strong>

I watched as the ghosts departed. My only thought was

_you'd better do it correctly_

I walked to the training center and opened the doors. Everyone was fighting and I walked towards Hazel.

"Everything good?" I asked, startling her.

"Geez, Nico. Warn me next time." She looked round and said "Ginny is going to Alpha for sure. We need the Stoll Twins to help the Weasley twins."

I watched the twins trying to throw daggers but their aim was poor.

"They'll be good for sabotaging and spying. I'll IM them" I replied.

I ran to the boys dormitories and looked around. No one was inside so I locked the door and opened the tap. I sprayed the water and took out a golden drachma.

"_CAMP Half blood"_

Chiron's face appeared.

"Nico" He whispered. "How's it going?"

"We need the Stoll Twins to teach the Weasley twins trickery." I said quietly. Chiron nodded and Nico swiped at the IM.

"Now, it's going to be awkward when 2 more show up." I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's POV<strong>

"Boys are the same level as girls. Are boys here all softies?" I yelled and watched as the boys swung on the bars pathetically.

"Come on, pick up already!" I shouted and swung gracefully on the bars like an acrobatic. It wasn't that hard.

"Woohoo!" Luna yelled swinging like a windmill on the bars. She and Neville were the only ones able to do it.

"I thought you looked down on them. Come on! Where's your spirit?" I yelled in the ear of a boy.

Neville and Luna swung and let go. They flew and gripped their partners bar. The hefted themselves up and did tricks and somersaults. They changed hands like pros.

"This is awesome. I can't believe I didn't think of doing acrobatics earlier!" Neville said, landing lightly on the mattress, both of his feet stuck to the ground. Luna landed beside him lightly.

"You both are born for this." I said, completely appalled.

I took my clipboard and wrote

_Neville Longbottom-Alpha-acrobatics_

_Luna Lovegood-Alpha-acrobatics_

"Acrobatics isn't that popular in fight but it helps when you need a quick escape or when you have to reach a high spot." I said.

They nodded excitedly. If they could master at least a dagger, they could do some serious damage.

"Now, I'll have you guys doing cartwheels and rolls. Maybe add a dagger or two but you guys will master it easily. The bars are usually the hardest to master."

Neville and Luna paled at the word 'dagger' but nodded. I smiled and brought them to the weapons section.

"Celestial bronze or Imperial Gold?" I asked. I brought out the knives and let them touch it.

"Celestial bronze" they decided and I took out daggers that suited them. At last, Neville got a leaf shaped dagger with a handle with plant carvings and Luna got a thick dagger with a short but thick handle.

"Let's begin" I smiled and leaded them towards the dummy section.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter. I'm in a hurry. Thanks to all reviewers. Any options for the next chapter? Like it? Hate it? Review!<strong>


End file.
